The rest of the story
by bookwrmgirl
Summary: Pepper and Tony moved to a new home and have taken a break from Stark Industries, Tony busies himself with new things
1. Chapter 1

** Hi this is my first fanfic story! So feel free to review me with constructive criticism and I love reviews! This story is supposed to be after Iron Man Three so if you haven't seen it this contains spoilers, so don't read it!**

Chapter 1

Tony and Pepper have decided to take a break from Stark Industries for awhile, but of course workaholic Pepper maintains the company from her computer. Tony hasn't made any suits since the BIG incident, but has taken to creating little knickknack around the house, oh I forget to tell you about the house!

Since their house was gone (duh!) they had moved to northern Illinois into a large house on a huge piece of land. Tony still had his workshop in the basement, Pepper knew she should let him have that or else he'd be bugging her all day! The first thing Tony made in his new house was a small room full of things he was able to salvage from his old home. He had a screwdriver, a face piece from Mark 1 who was not destroyed on the oil boat, and a few other fragments from his workshop.

Pepper had taken to learning to cook like real a housewife, since she couldn't do that when she was head of Stark. Tony had even made a fireproof oven for her (he knew about her past cooking mistakes). They ate together every night, and of course Tony loved to romance Pepper. Tony got bored sitting around the house so he made a garden with robot arms to take care of it, Pepper used the fresh fruits, veggies and herbs in her cooking.

But that wasn't enough for Tony, he invited Rhody over all the time. He had lots of things to discuss with him, some concerning Pepper.

**I hope you liked it, as you can tell I'm a big IM fan! Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I was really sad when I didn't get any reviews for chapter one, and since that was my first story I didn't write a new chapter until now. But you didn't come to read my sob story so continue to read Chapter 2.**

**Chapter Two**

Whenever Rhody came over and the two men disappeared into the man cave Pepper would bake lemon poppyseed muffins, Rhodey's favorite. She was hoping to be invited to stay down there with them, and listen to what they were saying, whatever it was she wanted to be part of it, but it never happened.

Tony on the other hand was talking about something very important, should he pop the big question? Since they had moved Tony had fallen madly in love with her (even more than before). He knew that he would be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D and the avengers, which meant that there were still very bad guys out for him. He knew Pepper would be reluctant, she always was when it came to big commitments.

Tony decided it was time to do it, they had been living together for so long, but he still had bad thoughts that popped into his mind, if they were married people would come for both him and her. But if they were married he would have even more encouragement to save her, he would have to save his wife.

Right when he said "Yes, I'm going to do it!" Jarvis interrupted "Sir, there is an intruder in the premises, he is coming in the north entrance, it would be in my best concern that you go there NOW!" "PEPPER!" Tony cried, the north entrance was right next to the kitchen. The two of them ran to the kitchen, the man had Pepper in a headlock, strangely he had no weapon. He was standing right in front of the toaster, which Tony had created, it was voice activated. "Jarvis! Make some toast, fiery hot!" Tony yelled. "coming right up sir" Jarvis replied. The toaster promptly spit out 4 burning hot pieces of toast, which landed on the man's head. The man squealed in pain and let go of Pepper to get to toast off his head.

**Please Review! I will add more soon**. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am so excited to be writing more for YOU!**

**Chapter Three**

" We need to install cameras, and security alarms, but you can do that right? Tony!" "What?...Oh, ya I can honey" Pepper sighed and went back to eating. While the silverware and bowls clanked on the table, Tony was coming up with a list in his mind.

Good things about Marrying Pepper

She's the love of my life.

I would get to spend more time with her.

She couldn't run away from me (as fast….).

I would have a lifelong companion.

Kids maybe?

Bad things

People would try to hurt her.

Stress of a wedding.

And many more…

Since the man had broken in (his name was Hank) Tony had handed him over to the authorities and had discovered he was just a mad man that wanted money. Pepper had ordered a new strong locking door for the kitchen, before it arrived she wouldn't cook in the kitchen. Tony knew he had to upgrade the house before he asked her to marry her.

After many home improvements, Tony thought that Pepper would be safe. At Christmas Tony gave Pepper a wonderful present, and no it's not a wedding ring (just yet!), it was a puppy! The little ball of fur was a rescue from a shelter in Miami, Pepper had fallen in love with it's mother before they moved when she found her on the road. After they moved, the shelter's manager called Tony and said the dog was pregnant. Tony thought that would be the perfect gift for Pepper. Rhodey had brought it up to him earlier that day. Pepper named her Emmaline, but they both called her Emma. Christmas night Pepper was cuddling with Emma as if she were a child the whole night, she was totally in love with this sweet little girl. Pepper brought Emma into bed that night and when the puppy was asleep, Pepper held Tony's hand and whispered "You are the best, I love you". Tony squeezed her hand and they both fell asleep wit Emma in the middle of them.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, the story is still forming in my mind….. Can you maybe leave reviews with ideas on how to continue the story? That would help me to update faster, which means more stories for you!**

In the middle of the night, Pepper woke up to Emma whimpering. "It's okay honey, everything's fine calm down" she whispered being careful not to wake Tony. The little puppy wouldn't stop, so Pepper took her into the living room. As they sat next to the stone fireplace Pepper fed Emma some milk, Pepper heard something coming up from the basement. "Tony! Tony" she yelled as she ran to the bedroom, but it was too late. Emma fell from her arms as someone gagged Pepper from behind, within seconds, she was unconscious.

Tony woke up to Emma scratching on the door. He reached out to put his arm around Pepper, but she was gone. "Pepper!" he yelled, his heart immediately pounded 20 times faster. He raced to the door to find Emma staring at him with huge eyes. "Where's Pep-pp-er!" he yelled franticly. All Emma answered was "ruff!" Tony ran to the living room, he found dirty footprints leading up from the basement. As he approached the fireplace he found Emma's bottle spilt all over the ground. He knew that meant she had left quickly. He ran to his workshop, hopped in a newly made suit and ran out the door. "Sir, this suit has not been tested, it is not safe" Jarvis stated. "That doesn't matter, tell Rhodey to call the police, I'm going to go look for Pepper. Oh and can you shut all the doors so Emma doesn't go anywhere" Tony quickly replied. As he ascended in the air he saw tracks from a large vehicle going towards town. But once they reached the intersection other tracks snuffed out the tracks.

"It's no use, Jarvis!" "Yes sir" Jarvis said. Tell Rhodey to come to the house as soon as possible, and tell him that code telletubby is in effect.

Tony flew home as fast as he could. He jumped out of the suit and ran to the living room where a group of officers were taking measurements of the footprints."Did you find anything?" Tony asked anxiously. Rhodey sighed and said "Yes but it's not very understandable" as he said this he slowly pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Tony and stepped back.

"PEPPER!" he yelled as he read the note.

**Mwahahahaha! I bet you didn't like **_**that cliffhanger!**_** Don't worry there will be more! Thank you awesome readers! Remember to leave reviews with story ideas!**


End file.
